


End The Day The Right Way

by sassenach_on_the_rocks51



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fingering, NSFW, Oral, Slice of Life, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 15:31:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21056714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenach_on_the_rocks51/pseuds/sassenach_on_the_rocks51
Summary: DO NOT REPOST/REUSE MY WORK(S) WITHOUT MY PERMISSION .THIS INCLUDES APPSIts been another long day working with the Avengers and its time for some peace and quiet...and maybe an orgasm or two :)





	End The Day The Right Way

Walking back into your living quarters after another long day at Stark Tower you were badly in need of a drink…several in fact. The team hadn’t been getting on the last week or so due to too many missions back to back and it seemed as if it wasn’t going to let up anytime soon.

After finishing up organizing all the intel that the Avengers had brought back and sick of hearing all the bickering on the coms, you decided to call it good, citing a pounding headache and retired to your quarters.

The nice thing about living at the tower was that each person there had their own private living spaces, which after days like today allowed everyone to have room to cool off. No sooner had you walked into yours, you tossed the keys on a nearby table, and flopped down onto the sofa, putting your feet up on one of the arm rests, so glad to have a moment alone.

The silence was amazing. No yelling, no snarking, none of that. It was just you alone with your thoughts and after a long day, you needed to think of a more pleasant one, and there was no one that provided better thoughts, especially after a day like today than your lover.

From what you could tell, he hadn’t returned yet and from what he mentioned that morning, there was not telling when he would be home. You just decided that for now, you would just rest and wait to hear from him…and wait for your head to stop aching.

“Long day, my kitten?” came a smooth, seductive voice.

Opening your eyes, you were greeted by the sight of a tall, black haired gentlemen, dressed in a black suit with hints of green walking over to you, looking far more handsome than most, your lover Loki of Asgard.

“Very.” You said, the strain still present in your voice.

“Will I have to help bury any bodies?” He teased.

“At this rate, maybe. One of them may end up being your brothers.”

“Can I take your mind off of things?” He offered as he sat down next to you.

“Always.”

You readjusted yourself to where your head was now on his lap. Without prompting, Loki took his long fingers and began running them through your hair. Instantly you felt the tension start to melt away from your body.

“I swear, at times you purr when I do this.” He chuckled.

“Well, I am your kitten.” You sighed.

“That you are. My very own.” He smiled

“Did your day go well?” You asked, your eyes still closed in deep relaxation.

“Well enough.”

“Did you end up on the news for anything?”

“If I did, I’m sure you will get one of those…google alert messages.”

Chuckling at that thought, you considered checking your phone to see, but you didn’t want to move.

Sensing that you were still tense elsewhere, Loki lightly ran his hands over you, first your arms and then your legs, making you sigh deeply. It was always incredible how the simplest of touches from him could make all your worries vanish. Even though you had cuddled with him a bit and had done a few other things with him that morning, you were in dire need of more of his touch.

“Keep doing that.” You murmured as his hands continued to work their magic. Loki obliged and with one hand still moving through your hair, the other focused more on your lower half. Loki was fully away of just how much you craved being touched and he was always happy to worship your perfect form.

He could sense how turned on you were getting. Your soft moaning as he worked you gave it away, along with the heat he could feel building between your legs. Knowing just how much it would drive you wild, he slid his hand between your thighs, making your breath hitch as his hand got closer to your opening. By the time he began running his hand up and down your center, he could feel that you were already wet with desire.

For a few moments, he wordlessly worked you, smiling deviously as you started to writhe and moan more. As much as you delighted in his touch, there were other things that he did that delighted you just as much and now it was time for those other things to come into play.

“You’re a needy one, aren’t you my dear?” He purred as he felt the dampness grow through the fabric of your trousers. He could only imagine how much damper your knickers were by this point, if what he felt was any indication, they were completely ruined. Which suited him fine.

“Mmmmhmmm.” You groaned as he kept at you, still running his fingers through your hair as well.

“Good. I prefer my kitten needy.” He said, bringing his hand up to your waist and running his fingers along the zipper. As he got to the button, he gently pulled at it, not enough to open it. But just enough to get your attention.

Looking down and seeing those long fingers of his playing with the opening was pure torture. Having had them inside you so many times before, you knew what awaited you and the longer he played things out, the harder it was to not beg for mercy.

“Is this what you want, kitten?” He smirked as he tugged a bit more at the button, finally opening it and taking a hold of the zipper.

You nodded yes, for you were so worked up, you could hardly think straight, let alone speak

“No nodding my kitten. Tell me.”

“Y.. yes….”

“Yes, what kitten?” He teased, knowing full well what you meant, but he needed to hear you say it.

“Yes, I want…you…inside me.” You gasped.

“What part inside you?” He licked his lips as he pulled on the zipper

“Your…fingers”

At that, Loki finally unzipped your trousers and opened them enough to see the color of your knickers. To his delight, they were a dark green with a black lace trim.

“An excellent choice my kitten. Does the top match as well?” He asked. Bringing a hand up, you grabbed the hem of your shirt and lifted it up enough to show him it was in face a matching set.

Loki let go of your hair long enough to pull the bra down, enough to expose your hard nipples.

“Good kitten.” He growled, just before bringing his mouth down on one, giving it a good hard suck before doing the same to the other. You whimpered loudly as he worked each one.

Reaching inside and between your legs, he found that sure enough, your knickers were soaked in your juices.

“Quite the mess you have made kitten. I don’t know whether to take them off…or to make you ruin them even more….” He said deeply as the tips of his fingers met the hem of your knickers. “I think I know which.”

With that, he slid them under and between your folds. Instantly his fingers were slick with your wetness and after but a moment, he slid several of them inside. With his thumb by your clit, Loki fingered you slowly at first, his thumb pressing down on your swollen bud.

Biting your lip hard to keep from screaming, you did your best to hold still, but it was all but impossible. Each movement of his fingers only made you throb more and more.

He quickly decided he wanted to hear more, and so, Loki moved his thumb, first up and down your clit, than side to side, before moving it every way he could think of, keeping a bit of pressure still, just as he knew you liked it.

At that, you arched your back and let out a scream so loud, you knew there was no hiding what was going on. Loki seemed to delight in it for at that, he started fingering you harder than before.

Your head still in his lap, for a moment you opened your eyes and saw that even through the dark trousers of his suit, he was incredibly hard. Eager for a taste of him, you moved to kiss him through the fabric, hoping he would bring his cock out for enjoy.

Loki quickly caught on. Though the idea was an enticing one, he didn’t want to leave the job unfinished. “No, my kitten. Not yet.” He said as he moved your face away. To keep you distracted, he brought his face down to yours, kissing your forehead gently.

Feeling your breath on his skin and hearing your sweet moans so loudly in his ears made him smile with delight. Between your legs, he could feel that his hand was all but coated in you and he could feel you start to throb more and more, a sure sign you were close.

“Open your eyes, kitten.” He commanded gently, and like a good girl, despite how with each thrust of his fingers you felt yourself getting closer to the edge, you obeyed.

“Good girl, my kitten. Now, keep them open. Keep them on me.” With that, Loki waved a hand and made your knickers and trousers slide off of you. No sooner had they fallen to the floor than Loki curved his fingers inside you, slowly dragging them along till he reached your g-spot. One pass over it and you were done for, crying out as you came all over his fingers, harder than you ever imagined.

After a moment or two you felt yourself slow down. Loki slowed his pace to help bring you down off your high, smiling that devious smile of his as he watched you bask in your post- orgasmic bliss.

“Feeling better kitten?” He spoke gently as he nuzzled your nose with his, making you giggle.

“Mmmhmm. I definitely needed that.” You sighed, all the worries of the day far from your mind.

“Good.” He smirked as he slowly slid his fingers out from you. He thought to summon something to clean them off with, until he had a better idea. Still keeping an eye on you, he brought his fingers to his mouth and slowly cleaned them off, loving how sweet your juices were.

Watching him partake of you made you hungry for him all over again. Knowing he was still hard, you moved back over and kissed him through the fabric, making him growl in turn.

“All right, kitten. Now you can have your fun” he said as he opened his trousers and pulled out his long cock, swollen and throbbing. You wasted no time placing kisses all up and down it, placing even more on his thick tip. After a few, you placed it in your mouth and sucked on it and only the tip, making Loki grip the couch.

“Go on kitten, have your fill.”

With that, you took him in a bit at a time. Far longer and thicker than any of your previous lovers, you took your time working your way down until your lips reached the base of him. You could only moan a bit, your mouth was so full of him, but you soon found a good rhythm and Loki leaned his head forward and watched with great pleasure as your head bobbed up and down, enjoying every inch of his shaft.

“I can’t get enough of your mouth kitten.” He whispered as you kept at him. While your mouth worked its wonders on him, one hand held him in place while the other rubbed his balls, themselves a hand full.

“Fuck…” he groaned as you took all of him in again, seemingly deeper and he threw his head back and closed his eyes, thinking only of your warm, delightful mouth and just how much he was going to fill it.

He thought to try and hold back, but it was no use. Fingering you early had already worked him up way too much and his cock was now throbbing harder than before. Making it even worse was the feeling of you moaning on him as you sucked him even harder, eager for every drop of him. It was time to give up.

“I’m going to come…” He gasped just as he hit his peak. “Fuck!”

With that last expletive, he felt himself explode into your mouth, just as you swallowed him again, sending most of his cum down your throat. Loki held onto your head as he sent several more streams into your mouth and after the last one, with a loud growl he collapsed back, all but spent.

After taking a moment to catch your breath, you looked to see that your lover was still leaning back against the sofa, seemingly staring at the ceiling. Sitting up and straddling him, you wrapped your arms around him and ran your fingers through his hair, getting his attention.

Smiling at the sight of your flushed face, Loki wrapped his arms around you and brought you in for a kiss.

“Feeling better, kitten?” He asked gently.

“Much” You sighed. “Then again, just being around you in general makes makes me feel better.”

“I do what I can kitten.”

“That you do. And then some.” You smiled as you gave him a few more gentle kisses for good measure. A stray thought entered your mind. “You don’t have to go back out again later do you?”

“No, why?”

“Well, since we have time to ourselves for once, I thought I’d order dinner and we can watch a movie maybe.”

“You mean one of your Midgardian moving pictures?”

You nodded.

“Can I pick?”

“If I can pick dinner.

“Deal.”


End file.
